The Light Orbs
by ShadowShenronJoel
Summary: The Light Orbs have been found and evil is out to steal them. Read it, you'll like it. It's different than my first "The Light Orbs", I deleted that.
1. Meet Terry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except Skorne. When I make a new character I'll type it.

_This story takes place one year after A Heroes Tail._

(Spyro, Sparx, and Delbin, Spyro's foster parent, in their cave, Elora enters)

Spyro: Elora! Good to see you.

Sparx: How are you?

Elora: Better than we'll all ever be!

Delbin: Why's that?

Elora: Well, ever since Ripto nearly took over Avalar, pedestrians went searching for the Light Orbs.

Spyro: Uh, what are those?

Delbin:The Light Orbs are eight ancient artifacts used by the great dragon warrior, Slifer, used to protect the realms from all that is evil.

Elora: That's right, and we finally found them!

Sparx: And?

Elora: Almost every creature in the nearby realms are coming to celebrate with us. Many creatures are all ready on their ways. Some might be here tonight so don't be surprised if a creature knocks on your cave to sleep overnight.

Spyro: We got plenty of room in our cave!

Elora: Well I gotta go. Bye. (Elora leaves, Flame walks through)

Spyro: Hey Flame!

Flame: Hi guys. I walked over here to see if you wanted to see my dad.

Sparx: Dad?

Flame: Yah. He's visiting from Beast Makers and he wanted to meet you two.

Spyro: All right. Race you there! Last one there's a gnorc!

(The three ran out to Flame's cave. Skorne, Flame's dad, was a big molten lava colored dragon.)

Skorne: Spyro, Sparx, nice to meet you two. I haven't seen you since Shenron was banished for killing your parents.

Flame: Dad.

Spyro: I'd suggest you SHUTUP! I know what Shenron did, and when I'm old enough I'll hunt him down and kill him!

Skorne: Not likely, not even your father, Torn, could beat him. Torn was a powerful dragon, more powerful than Delbin, wiser than Astor. But, looks like he wasn't powerful enough to kill Shenron.

Sparx: For your information Torn beat Shenron in the Dragonfly Dojo Tournament!

Skorne: And that's why he killed him!

Spyro: How would you know?

Skorne: No reason.

Flame: Sorry Spyro. I'll see you guys tomorrow. (Spyro and Sparx went back to their cave and saw Delbin talking to a pterodactyl)

Delbin: Kids, meet Terry. He has come to talk to you two.

Terry: Hello Spyro and Sparx, I'm here to inform you about the Light Orb celebration.

Spyro: What's up?

Terry: As you may know, as long as there is good, there is evil.

Sparx: Yah.

Terry: The leader of United Warriors, Nrot he's a dragon like you.

Spyro: A dragon?

Terry: Yes, there are many dragon in different realms. Anyway, Nrot has informed us that the Followers of Shenron are going to be there to take the Orbs. Do you know Shenron?

Delbin: Yeah, we know him.

Spyro: What does he want with the orbs?

Terry: Shenron has a power known as shadow breath, which can turn the Light Orbs into Dark Orbs, which will than get rid of all that is good. And we have many guards, Hunter, Bentley, all of your friends. They told me that you'd be a good person to rely on.

Sparx: Sure. All of us will help.

Delbin: I'll help.

Terry: Good, Nrot will be pleased.

Spyro: Is this 'Nrot' going to be there?

Terry: No. Nrot is on an expedition to the Enodia Realms.

Spyro: Oh. We'll be happy to help.

Terry: Good. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Sparx: See 'ya.

**Authors Note- **That's the end of Chapter one. I know this chapter didn't explain much but it was part of the plot. I'll update soon.


	2. Party Pooper

_Disclaimer: I also forgot to mention that I own Terry. I do not own any characters in this chapter except Terry, Skorne and Fear._

_ The next morning._

It was a beautiful day. Everyone was happy evil would finally be stopped. The Light Orb celebration was tonight. It was also the New Year tonight. Not Year of the Dragon. All the creatures were already in Avalar. The Light Orbs were to be carried out with Fear, King of Avalar. Fear was a faun (Elora's father which makes her a Princess), he was big for a faun, huge muscles, he carried a giant ax with him.

Elora saw Spyro, Sparx, and Terry. She ran up to them, "Glad you guys could make it. (she notices Terry) Who are you?"

Terry was a pterodactyl. He was the color green, a little bit bigger than Spyro. He had a mini computer on one of his wings. On the computer it said 'United Warriors'. " I am Terry of the Vulcan Realms. I am Vice President of the United Warriors," stated Terry.

"He's with us. We're here to make sure no one steals the Light Orbs," said Sparx.

"Why would someone steal the Light Orbs?" asked Elora.

"When there's good there's always evil," answered Spyro.

It was almost midnight, about 11:30p.m. In Fear's castle something suspicious was happening. Two portals were opened.

"Good, we will keep one each and give the other five to Shenron," said Skorne. Skorne was a dragon. His color was molten lava orange. He was father to Flame. He made Flame help him.

"It's settled then," said Fear. What people didn't know was that Fear was a follower of Shenron.

Avalar was crowded. There were more than a million creatures there. It was 11:59p.m. there were ten seconds until Fear should walk out with the Light Orbs.

The pedestrians shouted, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" They were expecting Fear to come out. They looked around in confusion. Just then, out of the sky and all around them came some demonic dogs.

"Shit!" yelled Terry.

"What's going on? What are those things?" asked Spyro.

"Those are the Canine forces demon dogs created by Shenron!" replied Terry.

"Where are the Light Orbs?" asked Sparx.

"Probably with Fear, that traitor. Come on us three got to get to the bottom of this! Let's go!" yelled Terry.

"What about Hunter, Delbin, Sheila and all the others?" asked Sparx.

"They'll manage their own. After all there's a lot of these dogs they have to defeat," Spyro stated.

The three ran in through the castle and saw two portals. One was opened the other one was closed. They went through the open one.

They arrived in a jungle, "Terry, use that machine to see what realm we're in!" said Spyro.

Terry stated' "Don't have to, we're in Vulcan Realms."

**Author's note- **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review even if you already did.


End file.
